


あなたが殺しました.

by internetpersonas



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa Killing Harmony
Genre: Ah yes Rantaro’s dead, Amami Rantaro - Freeform, And Rantaro’s haunting Tsumugi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other, Shirogane Tsumugi - Freeform, is Tsumugi a bit confused and scared? Yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetpersonas/pseuds/internetpersonas
Summary: Tsumugi might be ping a bit crazy, but she might be getting haunted by her own victim.
Kudos: 6





	あなたが殺しました.

It was about 3 in the morning, Tsumugi was awake, yes, she did go to sleep, but..not really enough. She knew that, but the thing is she couldn’t go back to sleep. And, she couldn’t stop thinking about Rantaro.

Rantaro, she was the one who killed him, not Kaede. Well yes, Kaede tried to, but Tsumugi had to finish up the job just for her. Unfortunately, none of the students besides her knew that. It was a relief.

_I didn’t forget you killed me, Shirogane, not yet._

What the fuck.

_You know, I’m the type of guy to forgive people. But I’m not sure if I’ll be so forgiving to you._

The hell?

_Once you’re with me, geez, you probably won’t, of course, if you know what I mean by that..but, when your dead, your in for a rude awakening. Only just to warn ya about it of course._

This is probably a great time, that Tsumugi realized, that she should go back to sleep. She’s very tired. She’s hearing things. She tells herself that. She will keep telling herself that. She knows that there’s no such thing of hearing a dead person. That’s completely impossible.   
  


she should just

drift to sleep now

hopefully the voices will go away

that’s what she told herself.


End file.
